User talk:Shantam777
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Some Adventures Just Aren't Worth It page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) The issue wasn't necessarily the format (Although that is important), the grammar (It's=it is, its=possession), punctuation (Dialogue issues with the punctuation being placed outside the quotations), but the story itself. I know it's a micro pasta, but the ending could use a bit of elucidation (Why does the being want to switch bodies, what are its intentions, how/why have you switched perspectives?) We get a number of micro pastas, that focus on making it as short as possible, but leave out important/creepy details. Micropastas are judged on a more stringent level (Unfortunately some users think as it is shorter, it is easer to get accepted which is not the case. Much like poetry.) and having some feedback at the writer's workshop might help should you decide how to improve your story for the Deletion Appeal. (Which I strongly recommend doing while you are way these 2-3 months.) Here is a link to your story: http://pastebin.com/3viERCrZ . Best of luck, let me know if I can help in any way. :The story was deleted for the issues listed above, but I think if you take this story to the writer's workshop get some feedback and make a deletion appeal that it might be up to standards once you take their suggestions and make the necessary edits :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:11, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, it was nothing. I think that creating a category called 'Micropasta' was proposed some time ago, but it didn't get anywhere due to how hard it was to define the boundaries for a Micropasta. Not only that, but because it's also a matter of deciding if the actual quality standards would be good to filter the bad micropastas. Not much came from it, unfortunately. However you're welcome to try again to propose the creation of that category, if that's your will. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks Don't thank me, you were the one who decided to sit down, make the revisions, get feedback at the WW, and do a deletion appeal. It's good to see someone sit down and take the time to improve their story, too often we see users getting offended at their story being deleted and venting vitriol on an admin's talk page without even considering bettering their own story. So kudos to you. You put in the work and got your story through QS. Hope to see more stories from you in the future. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC)